Follow Me Down
by Gryffindork04
Summary: Boy A & Boy B had sex. Boy B got pregnant. Now they have Boy C and a demon problem. Slash, WyattChris & Mpreg.


Follow Me Down  
_Prologue_

"Have you been a good boy, lately?" The man asked the small child sitting on the ground in front of him. The small blonde child looked up at him with distrust in his brown eyes before he looked back at his teddy bear that he was playing with. He moved one of its arms before the man spoke again. "I'm sorry that I left you for a while Matthew, someone needed my help. I didn't want to leave. Do you forgive me?" He asked and Matthew looked up into his light eyes and frowned. He opened his mouth to speak but quickly stopped when he could hear footsteps coming down the hallway. Matthew quickly got up and ran over to his mother as fast as his tiny legs would take him. He didn't like Vicus very much, he was scary.

"Well hello sweetheart, when did you wake up?" Chris asked as he lifted his small son up onto his hip and pressed a kiss to his cheek that was flushed from sleep. Matthew didn't respond to him, just cuddled against his chest and buried his face into Chris's neck. Chris smiled softly as he turned and headed down the hallway towards the kitchen. Vicus growled quietly as Chris carried away Matthew before he could make any progress with the boy. But that was fine, he wouldn't be able to be with the boy at all times of the day. He would simply have to return.

"Daddy's going to be here soon, love," Chris spoke softly as Matthew lifted his head and smiled at Chris. "Are you excited?"

"Yes." Matthew said quietly as he clung to Chris. He was always a cuddler after his naps. Although, he was always quite lovable and Chris was allowed to snuggle him whenever he wanted; Matthew had to be snuggled after he woke up.

"You're going to go over to grandma's house for supper and you'll get to see all of your cousins too," Matthew smiled at his words. He loved going to Halliwell Manor, probably because people were always using their powers and if there was one thing that Matthew loved it was magic and seeing people use their magic. Chris made his way over to the island where the plate of cooling chocolate chip cookies were waiting and he grabbed one and offered it to Matthew. "Mommy made some cookies when you were sleeping, do you want one?" That was a stupid question.

Chris looked up from his beautiful boy when he heard the someone knock on the door and knew that it was Wyatt. He walked down to the front door and looked out the small peep hole before opening the door to reveal Matthew's father. Matthew immediately giggled when he saw Wyatt and was soon whisked out of his mothers arms so Wyatt could tickle him and snuggle him at the same time.

"Daddy! No!" Matthew squealed while Wyatt smiled at him before he looked up at Chris. He pressed a kiss to Chris's cheek as he entered the apartment and made his way to the living room so he could speak with Chris before he left.

"How's your day been?" Wyatt questioned as they sat down on the love seat while Matthew squirmed free and carried his bear over to the trucks that he had been playing with before his nap. His mommy had been cleaning up the kitchen and the living room and Vicus was never around when his mommy and daddy were.

"Quiet. Matthew just woke up from his nap and he hasn't had lunch yet. I could give him a quick sandwich if you don't mind waiting though." Chris spoke as he watched Wyatt, who was staring at Matthew and watching him closely.

"Yeah, that's fine. I'm not in any rush for anything. I just wanted to see him." Wyatt smiled as Matthew looked up at them and he eagerly returned the smile. At which, both of his parents grinned at him and the boy returned to his toys.

"Matthew, sweetie, what kind of sandwich do you want?" Chris asked and Matthew pursed his lips before he spoke.

"Mac n' cheese and hot dogs." The three-year-old spoke and Chris smiled at him. That seemed to be the only thing that his son would voluntarily eat these days. Ever since he had made it as a quick meal so that they wouldn't be late for one of his check-ups.

"That sounds good." Wyatt spoke as he glanced at Chris and grinned. The brunette smiled back at him before he rolled his eyes at the elder blonde.

"I'll make enough for all of us." Chris spoke as he stood and walked those few steps into the kitchen. Wyatt, meanwhile, had gotten off of the couch and crawled over to Matthew to play with him and his trucks. However, a moment later when a new show came on the TV he lost Matthew for a few minutes before he lost interest in the cartoon that was on. Wyatt didn't blame him.

Almost fifteen minutes later Chris put three bowls on the table before he got the glasses of milk. "Lunch is ready." He spoke and Wyatt stood and lifted Matthew up, along with his teddy, and carried him to the table before putting him on his booster seat. It was a small round table big enough for four people even though there never seemed to be four people there to use up all of the chairs.

"This is really good." Wyatt commented as he took a large bite and Chris smiled at him.

"Well thank you; I'll make sure to send that on to Kraft and Oscar Mayer." Wyatt laughed and Chris smiled at him while Matthew started to giggle. They both knew that he had no idea what was funny but whenever they would both laugh the little boy would laugh with them so he didn't feel left out.

"What have you done today buddy?" Wyatt asked his tiny boy and Matthew looked up at him for a moment before he saw movement out of the corner of his eye. He turned his head and saw Vicus standing next to the couch, smiling at him. He raised one hand up and placed a finger over his lips. Matthew frowned.

Wyatt and Chris both looked where he was and saw nothing. Wyatt gently tapped one of his chunky little cheeks with two fingers and immediately his son's brown eyes locked with his own. "Are you ok, baby?" Chris asked with a frown on his face as his eyes glanced back at the spot.

Matthew nodded. "I played with my toys and mommy made me take a nap." Matthew spoke and Wyatt smiled at him lightly.

"Mommy made you take a nap, huh? Well that's not fun." Matthew nodded his head in agreement with a smile on his face.

"Don't encourage him!" Chris spoke a beat later and Wyatt just smiled as Matthew looked back at the spot to see that Vicus was no longer there. Good. Hopefully, his mommy and daddy had scared him away like so many times before.

**I'm so sorry that it took this long to get this up, but I hope you guys like it! Please review if you read it, even if you hate it (:**


End file.
